houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Tulsa House of Night
The Tulsa House of Night is a House of Night located in Tulsa, Oklahoma. It used to be Cascia Hall, a preparatory school in midtown Tulsa. Some time in the 21st century, the Vampyre High Council bought Cascia Hall and turned it into the Tulsa House of Night. The Tulsa House of Night is modeled after the European Houses of Night. There is a farmers' market on the school grounds every Thursday which is open to the public. Human teenagers are currently taking classes at the House of Night for a semester and the House of Night is working with the art departments at Tulsa Public, BA, Union, and Jenks. The House of Night has a program in the works that allows area students to take classes at the House of Night, tuition-free. The House of Night also has a new exchange student program with the public schools and is expanding their human transfer program nationwide. Description In the Tulsa House of Night there are classrooms, common rooms, a gym, dining hall, a library and Nyx's Temple. There are also stables used to house the horses for Equestrian Studies class. The hallways are narrow that curve gently and the walls are made from an odd mixture of dark stone and jutting brick and are lit by flickering gaslights from old-fashioned-looking black iron sconces that stick out of the wall, giving off a soft yellow glow. There are also no windows in the hallway. Dawn time is clearly posted in all the classrooms, common rooms and gathering areas including the gym, dining hall and library. Like every other House of Night, cats roam freely around the campus. There is also a large courtyard that has huge old oaks that shaded everything. There is also a statue of Nyx in the main courtyard with a myriad of votives around the base. An ornately carved iron bench is perfectly situated near Nyx's statue. There are also freestanding gaslights housed in tarnished copper fixtures that followed the sidewalk that ran parallel to the huge red brick and black rock building. It is three stories tall and had a weirdly high roof that pointed up and then flattened off at the top. There are also heavy drapes that when opened, the soft yellow lights made shadows dance up and down the rooms, giving the entire structure an alive and welcoming look. A round tower is attached to the front of the main building, furthering the illusion that the place was much more castle- like than school-like. Across from the main building is Nyx's Temple that looks older and church-like. Behind it and the old oaks that shaded the schoolyard, there is The East Wall that surrounds the entire House of Night. In front of the church building there is a marble statue of Nyx who is wearing long, flowing robes. The dorms buildings are located on the other way across campus. The buildings are described as sprawling, castle-like buildings. The girls' dorm building is decorated in soft blue and antique yellow, with comfy couches and clumps of puffy pillows big enough to sit on dotting the room like giant pastel M&Ms. The soft gaslight coming from several antique crystal chandeliers made the place look like a princess's castle. On the cream-colored walls there were large oil paintings, all of them of ancient women who looked exotic and powerful. Fresh-cut flowers, mostly roses, sit in crystal vases on end tables that are cluttered with books and purses and fairly normal-looking teenage girl stuff. There are also several Flat Screen TVs. The girls' dorm rooms are located up the wide stairs to the right. All dorms have wide-screen televisions, each fully equipped with high-end technology for the transmission and enjoyment of movies and video games. There is a little side room that serves as a computer lab and library. All of the dorms has its own personal bathroom have glass jars of concealer in them. Zoey's dorm room had two twin beds on the two sides of the room and have little oak end tables next to the beds. There are also bookshelves behind the computer on both sides of the room. Stevie Rae had a Kenny Chesney poster in front of her bed. Zoey had her pink and green Ralph Lauren comforter on her bed as and her backpack on the floor next to her bed. She also had annoying, ugly alarm clock, her nerdy glasses when she's sick of wearing her contacts and a picture of her and her her Grandma from the prior summer on her little oak end table. There was also some of her favorite books on the bookshelf, some CDs, her laptop and her Monsters Inc. figurines. There's a cool picture of Fiona, the Vampyre Poet Laureate, in her dorm. Her dorm also had a tiny bathroom with their makeup and concealer. Aphrodite's dorm room had a bed and a bedside table with a Tiffany's lamp on it. The only light in the room was a small candle. Her personal bathroom had a marble Vichy shower in it and gold-embroidered washcloths. Stevie Rae's and Shaunee's dorm has two twin beds and one of the beds is close to the big picture window. The room had big, thick blackout drapes to keep Stevie Rae from burning in the sun. The blackout drapes were so heavy and firmly tied together that even when she kept the window open all day, the strongest breeze couldn't move them. Their room faces east and gets a lot of sunshine in the morning. The room is located on the third floor of the girls' dorm. The dining hall is warm and friendly. The walls are made of the same weird mixture of jutting bricks and black rock as the exterior of the building and the room was filled with heavy wooden picnic tables that had matching benches with padded seats and backs. Each table sits about six kids and radiates out from a large, unoccupied table situated at the center of the room that was practically overflowing with fruit, cheese, meat, and a crystal goblet that was filled with red wine dedicated to Nyx. The ceiling is low and the rear wall is made up of windows with a glass door in the center. Heavy burgundy velvet drapes are pulled open so that people can see outside to a beautiful little courtyard with stone benches, winding paths, and ornamental bushes and flowers. In the middle of the courtyard is a marble fountain with water spouting from the top of something that looks an awful lot like a pineapple. The vamps' dining hall is a very cool room directly above the students' dining hall. It also had arched windows. Wrought-iron tables and chairs are set up on the balcony that overlooked the courtyard below. The rest of the room is tastefully and expensively decorated with a variety of different size tables and even a few booths made of dark cherrywood. There are no trays or self-yourself buffets. Linens, china, and crystal are tastefully set on the tables, and long, thin white tapers burn happily in the crystal holders. The dining hall also has a silver plaque outside of it. The classrooms have cabinets for each of the fledglings in their homerooms for their personal belongings. There is the Performing Arts Center where Drama classes are held. The Gymnasium is where Fencing class is held. The Literature classroom has bizarrely interesting posters and paintings and what looked like original art work filling every inch of wall space. There are also wind chimes and crystals hanging from the ceiling. Professor Penthesilea's desk has drawers, one of which has a neatly folded towel. In the Spells and Rituals classroom, there is a supplies cupboard in the back of the classroom with tons of spellwork supplies and wands. The Field House has an Equestrian Center which is a long, low brick building over by the south wall, attached to a huge indoor riding arena. The whole place had that sawdusty, horsey smell that is mixed with leather and horse feces. There is also a compost area on the wall side of the stables. There is also a storage and a tack room. There is a basement underneath the Field House. Nyx's Temple has a dark arched foyer and the air smells like sweet, smoky incense. There's also a beautiful fountain and an entryway to the left. There are candles everywhere, huge white ones suspended from the ceiling in iron chandeliers. There are also big candle trees that hold more of them and are lined along the walls. In the temple, sconces don't burn oil tamely in lanterns, like in the rest of the school, here the sconces are real. Besides being lit only by candlelight, there are no pews. Actually, the only furniture in the big room is an antique wooden table situated in the center that is similar to the one in the dining hall, only this one isn't just loaded with food, wine and such. This one also holds a marble statue of the Goddess, arms upraised and looking a lot like the embroidered design the adult vampyres wear. There is also a huge candelabrum on the table, its fat white candles burning brightly, as well as several thick sticks of smoking incense. There is an open flame burning from out of a recess in the stone floor and it flickers wildly, its yellow fire almost waist high. There is also a glistening amethyst fountain recessed in the niche of the stone wall and sconces shaped like a woman's graceful hand lit in the corners of the room. Vanilla and lavender scented candles fill the room with a sweet, heady fragrance and are suspended on the ceiling in an iron chandelier. The Rec hall is a round brick building situated on a little hill overlooking the eastern part of the wall surrounding the school. Huge oaks wrapped it in darkness within darkness, so people can barely make out flickers of either gas or candles lighting up the entrance. There are darkened windows that are long and arched and seem to be made of stained glass. There are torches on either side of the thick wooden door that are lit by gas and not the raw flame sconces used in Nyx's Temple. The thick wooden door also has a heavy iron knocker. Inside, the circular-shaped walls are draped in black velvet, totally blocking the windows and the silver moonlight. The circle is situated in the middle of the room and made up entirely of candles in tall red glass containers. There's also a table that is draped with the same black velvet as the walls, and there is a statue of the Goddess on it, a bowl of fruit and bread, several goblets, a pitcher and a knife with a bone handle and a long, wicked curving blade. There are also lighting several fat sticks of incense in ornately carved incense holders on the table. The Media Center is in a cool multilevel room that has been built to mimic the turrets of a castle. The Media Center has thousands of books. The Media Center is always open. Some of the books in the Media Center include Mystical Rites of the Crystal Moon, Rituals to Heal Body and Spirit, Combating Evil with Spells and Rituals. The Media has a restricted section with books on Old Magick. The Computer Center is state of the art and has a cool, up to date computer lab with 3-D studios and individual room monitors. The computers don't have passwords or filtering systems. Laptops are available for use on and off campus. There's also a reception hall used for social events like monthly parent visits. The main entrance to the central House of Night has big wooden, castlelike doors and an area where a Priestess-in-Training provides her service for the House of Night. There is also a school supplies store, and sage and lavender for the fifth and sixth former's Spells and Rituals class. The professors' quarters building has no big meeting room like the ones the fledglings have and is just a big, stone-floored hallway with closed doors leading off of it. The poet's loft is filled with rich leather furniture and lit by lots of pillar candles with a huge iron bed in the middle of the room. The poet's loft has the third floor of the professors' building all to themselves. Lenobia's chamber is next to the stables and the Field House. It has a bed and a rocking chair near the window. The High Priestess' chamber is the personal chamber of the High Priestess of the House of Night. There is a giant four-poster bed in the chamber with tall posters that were carved to look like four trees, their branches joining above Zoey and Stark like a living canopy. The professors' quarters are in a castle-stone like building that also houses the professors' dining hall and the House of Night administrative offices on the first floor. Aphrodite's bedchamber has a sitting room with a gold-trimmed velvet chaise lounge. It was described as being a mix of bordello chic and Louis XIV. There is a guest wing in the professors' quarters. Damien's guest suite in the professors' quarters is a spacious, luxurious suite with a kitchenette and a closet. There is also a sitting room with a coffee table, a plush velvet settee and the school's landline. In the administrative offices, there are a landline, desk and intercom. The infirmary is only a three small hospital-like rooms in the professor's building. The infirmary is only three small hospital-like rooms in the professor's building. The infirmary has an ICU cubicle. There is a morgue room off from the side of the school by the south wall and the the pine trees there. The morgue has cremation ovens. Professor Dragon Lankford's office had a roomy leather chair and had a target across from it mounted on a wall. There is also a delicate glass blown sunflower held within a crystal vase etched with a likeness of Nyx, arms raised cupping a crescent moon. The Council Chamber is opposite of the library and has a big, round meeting table that is the predominate feature in the room. The professors' dining hall is nowhere near the students' cafeteria. No one except House of Night professors, Sons of Erebus Warriors and High Priestesses are allowed in. Zoey's booth is a huge, soft leather thing that circles around a linen-draped booth that is already set for ten people. The Professors' Sanctuary is described as being a smaller, more comfortable version of the New York Public Library's Rose Reading Room and has a ceiling mural of puffy clouds. It has a gold plaque with Professors' Sanctuary on it. One wing of the student dorms was turned into guest rooms for family members. In the basement of the Field House, there is a large assortment of weapons: swords, knives, bows and etc. There was once a samurai sword until it was donated to the Philbrook. In the auditorium, there are huge original oil portraits of famous vampyre actors, actresses and singers from Oklahoma such as Brad Pitt, Alfre Woodard, Blake Shelton, Megan Mullally and Kristin Chenoweth. They are commissioned by the House of Night. They're not from one artist, the star gets to choose his or her favorite artist. They're bolted to the wall and those museum-light things are bolted above them. Known Professors *Neferet **Professor of Vampyre Sociology ***Teaches in every book up to Hidden, when she detaches herself from the Tulsa House of Night **Mentor to Aphrodite LaFont **Mentor to Zoey Redbird *Lenobia **Professor of Equestrian Studies ***Teaches in every House of Night Series novel *Professor Patricia Nolan † **Professor of Drama ***Teaches in every book up to Chosen, when she meets her death **Mentor to Erik Night **Mentor to Ian Bowser *Professor Dragon Lankford † **Professor of Fencing ***Teaches in every book up to Destined, when he meets his death **Mentor to James Stark in Untamed **Mentor to Elliott in Marked *Professor Anastasia Lankford † **Professor of Spells and Rituals ***Teaches in every book up to Tempted, when she meets her death *Professor Beverly Missal **Professor of Spells and Rituals ***Teaches in every book beyond Awakened **Professor Anastasia Lankford's successor *Professor Loren Blake † **Professor of Poetry ***Teaches in every book up to Chosen, when he meets his death ***Mentor to Jack Twist *Unknown professor **Professor of Tae-Kwon-Do *Professor Penthesilea **Professor of Literature *Professor Garmy **Professor of Spanish ***Teaches from Marked to Hunted *Professor Doner **Professor of Sketching *Professor Vento **Professor of Music *Erik Night **Professor of Drama ***Teaches from Untamed onto every book afterwards **Professor Patricia Nolan's successor *Thanatos **In Destined and Hidden, she teaches a special class for children with powers. *Darius **Professor of Basic Defense (along with James Stark) ***Teaches from unknown to unknown *James Stark **Professor of Basic Defense (along with Darius) ***Teaches from unknown to unknown *James Stark **Professor of Archery ***Teaches from unknown to unknown *Kramisha **Professor of Poetry ***Teaches in Loved *Stevie Rae Johnson **Professor of Vampyre Sociology ***Teaches in Lost Other Staff Members *Sappho **Media specialist at the House of Night *Ms. Taylor **Priestess in Training at the House of Night **Acolyte of Nyx *Sapphire **Healer at the House of Night **Former assistant of Neferet *Margareta **Healer at the House of Night **Former assistant of Neferet *Travis Foster **Human stable hand at the House of Night **Lenobia's human Consort *Unnamed young priestess *Unnamed mentor priestess Known Students This list of students that have been present in classes at any time during the entire House of Night series and/or House of Night novellas. *Zoey Redbird *Stevie Rae Johnson *Damien Maslin *Shaunee Cole *Erin Bates † *Aphrodite LaFont *Deino *Enyo *Pemphredo *Kaci Crump *Cassie Kramme *Cole Clifton † *T.J. Hawkins *Sarah Freebird *Diana (fledgling) *Erik Night (former) *Jack Twist † *James Stark *Rephaim *Aurox † *Shaylin Ruede *Elizabeth No Last Name † *Elliott † *Dallas † *Venus *Montoya *Shannoncompton *Sophie *Anthony *Johnny B *Gerarty *Kramisha *Nicole *Kurtis † *Starr † *Crystal † *Samantha Gallery Vampyre Sociology classroom.jpg|Vampyre Sociology clasroom Lit class.jpg|Lit classroom Dining hall.jpg Courtyard.jpg Gymnasium.jpg Tulsa House of Night turrets.jpg Field House.jpg|The Field House Stables.jpg Zoey water affinity.jpg Dorm room.jpg|Zoey and Stevie Rae's dorm Bathroom.jpg Fledglings eating in dining hall.jpg Tulsa House of Night building.jpg Nyx's Temple.jpg|Nyx's Temple Fencing class uniform.jpg Zoey's Circle.jpg Dark Daughters Full Moon Ritual.jpg Category:Settings Category:Houses of Night